


The special one

by Akani232



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2020-04-11 21:56:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19118473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akani232/pseuds/Akani232
Summary: Yuto moves to a new school and the "Akuma of the school" catches his attention.





	1. Meeting you

My name is Nakajima yuto let me tell you about my story.it's not a normal love story and how I met the most important person in my life everything starts when my family and I Moved to New house so you know the new school and new friends so let's start.

 

 

The alarm clock was ringing and a hand stretched to stop him.

 The handsome man woke up with his bed hair. He can hear his mother calling

 

"Yutooo woke up honey "

He just wants to back to dreamland but he knows his mother will not stop until he wakes up

"Yutooo" his mother called again

"Haiii okase I'm awake now" he said and get up the bathroom when he finishes wearing his new school clothes.

"Yabbai I will be later " he runs to the door. Hold his bag in his shoulder.

"Yuto who about breakfast " his mother called him from kitchen

“Okase gomen l can't eat I will be late “

 

The tall boy runs to his school. he doesn't want to be later on his first day in school but he stops when he heard a beautiful voice.

"kawaii Neko Chan"

he sees a cute boy squats in front of a cat in an alley he sees his brown hair and his eyes sparkling when he looks at the cat.

"Neko Chan are you hungry? gomen I only have this sandwich, but let's share it" the cute boy said which smile when the cat eats the sandwich Yuto was so amazed by this smile. The smile like a sun In the little dark alley.

 

_“What an angelic smile”_

 

Suddenly he can feel his heartbeat beating so fast he finds himself smiling as well. "What is this?!! Is this love from the first sight?!!” he said while putting his hand on his chest.

 

The voice of the car's bazaar brought him back to the real world.

" Yabbai Yabbai the school” he back to run to his school. Its okay l will see him at the school cause he wears like my clothes.

 

The chibi boy turn his head when he hears something "is there anybody hmm no one" "Bye Bye Neko Chan " he patted the head of the cat.

 

The handsome boy standing in front of the door waiting for the teacher to call him when he enters the classroom he looking for something, what is it? of course he is the cute boy when he found him sitting in the last seat he smiling thinking he found his angel.

 

After finished introduce himself the teacher told him to sit in front of the short boy. He wants to jump from happiness. He can't wait until the lesson ends just to jump onto him, hugs him so tightly

 

_" no, no you can't do this yuto, you have to know his name first before make any move"_

 

The bell ringing brings him back to reality. He turns and gets amazed by the most beautiful face he has seen in his life.

_You are so breathtaking my angel_

 

The chibi boy was lost in his thought looking outside. He didn't notice yuto's stare.

"My name is Nakajima yuto Yorkshire onegaishimasu " yuto said with a beautiful smile to the boy who stole his heart already When the cute boy hears him give yuto a cold look and ignored him before turned his head to the window again.

 

"He is Yamada Ryosuke " the boy who Sitting beside whisper to yuto making Yuto gives him his attention "You shouldn't talk to him. no, no, You shouldn't even approach him at all "

"Why he looks a nice boy " Yuto said with surprised eyes "Because he is Akuma" He said with shaking voice.

" I can not talk more about him he will strike me with a curse and run away from more questions

 

"Ehhhhh why?!! " yuto's face was full with confusing and sadness he know that something wrong with this.

 

He turned his head to yamada again but he disappeared.

 

"Where did he go? It's ok I'll have a lot of chance to talk to him, It's just rumours I know he is a nice boy because I can see the sad look in his eyes Definitely he feels lonely.

Yama Chan don't worry I will make you my boyfriend and give you all my love" yuto said with a big smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short but it's just the beginning ;) I hope you will like it.
> 
>  
> 
> And for my precious friend thank you so much for help me with this story. I miss you :(


	2. Beautiful smile

"Ohayo Yama Chan"  He said happily when he saw Yamada sitting on the bench and reading a book. He's so happy to see his beautiful face first thing in the morning.    
  
Yamada was surprised for a second when he heard him but he didn't lift his head and said in a low tone: "ohayo"   
But yuto didn't hear him and thought he was ignoring him again, he felt a little bit sad but it's fine because he knows this will take time. 

  
  


  
After the lesson end, the teacher looked at Yamada and said: "Yamada-kun can you collect the notebooks and bring them to the teacher's room?"   
Yamada nodded in agreement and started collecting the notebooks.    
  


 

Yuto was watching him from his seat, then he noticed that Yamada was waiting for some students to finish copying the homework, he knows that the teacher will be angry if she finds out about this and because he'll be late.   
  


"I said wait for me until I finish," Fuji said annoyingly, but more likely it was an ego tone, he likes to bully Yamada whenever he sees him, while others are just afraid to get closer to him.    
  


Fuji was the worst in their class and the only one who would bully the cute boy he shooting at him, pushing him, and even hitting him. 

  
  


Yamada tried his best to carry all the notebooks, but suddenly he falls downthanthanksattered on the ground when someone pushed him. 

 

  
"watch out Akuma-san," Fuji said sarcastically and laughed loudly as rushed off the class after that. 

 

  
The shorter boy sighed and started collecting them from the ground, he's used to this anyway. 

  
"I'll help you" he heard a similar, gentle voice behind him, he knows that voice because it's the only voice that always helps him. 

 

  
"thanks" he thanked him politely, and stand up after he finished collecting the notebooks. 

  
"wait for me Yama-chan" Yuto said and followed him.    
When they entered the teacher's room, the teacher asked him: "why are you late? "   
He paused for a moment then he answered nervously: "sorry I forgot to collect them"   


His answer just made the teacher angrier.    
" tomorrow, you're going to clean the whole swimming pool as a punishment. 

  
"but he didn't do anything wrong" Yuto said, he can't stand there and watch him getting punished for doing nothing. 

  
"this is not your job" the teacher replied strictly.    
  


 

Yuto bites his bottom lip in anger, he hates how he can't say anything right now, he hates how this school treat Yamada harshly not only students but also teachers. 

 

  
" I'll help you tomorrow" the taller said, tries to comfort him. 

  
But Yamada shakes his head in rejection, he doesn't need his pity. 

  
"and..." Yamada spoke after a few seconds he wants to thank him for his offer anyways.

  
But suddenly one of yuto's classmates snapped and pulled him: "Nakajima-kun what are you doing? I told you not to talk to him" 

  
"I just want to say thank you," Yamada said in a low tone, only the walls can hear him, then he walked away. He's used to be treated like this and he understands. 

 

  
" wait he want to say something" yuto said when he saw Yamada walked away. 

  
" no you can't, he's a devil he'll do something to you"

  
" what are you saying? It's just a rumours" he laughed, he doesn't believe those things, he didn't see anything from Yamada, and deep down in his heart, he knew that this was rumours. 

  
  
  


  
The next day the same happened again, whenever yuto tries to greet Yamada he can't hear his response because his classmates stop him. 

 

  
At the lunch break, yuto was searching for Yamada everywhere then he remembered that he was supposed to clean the swimming pool. 

 

  
On another side when Yamada was cleaning the swimming pool he suddenly heard Fuji say: " ah how annoying I wanted to swim today " 

 

  
He approached  shorter and poked his shoulder harshly: " why do you have to ruin the fun like always, Akuma-san" 

  
Yamada swallowed nervously, he's ready to laugh ofbeaoffbeatront of everyone.    
" what are you doing here?" Fuji asked, strictly as he was looking at his eyes. 

  
"the teacher told me to clean the swimming pool as a punishment because I was late when I collected the notebooks" he answered to his qquestionlaplanned every everything forgiven asks. 

 

  
" oh that was because of me, right? " Fuji asked, enjoying the fact that he was punished because of him. 

 

  
Yamada didn't answer him and just looked at the ground, he knows that Fuji is enjoying this. 

  
Fuji kept staring at his eyes, enjoying seeing him nervous and embarrassed like this, he looked at Yamada's feet and noticed that they're standing next to the swimming pool. 

  
He smirked and said: " well, even though you ruined the day but we still can have fun with you, right guys?" he looked at his friends and smirked again.    
Yamada looked at him nervously, trying to figure out what he's trying to say or what he wants to do.    
Fuji looked at him for the last time then pushed to the pool.    
" w-wait I can't swim," Yamada said and tried to hang on something. 

 

  
Fuji laughed out loud and said: " look at him he really can't swim"

  
His friends laughed sarcastically when they were watching him ask for help. 

  
Fuji laughed again then he stopped and approached to him, kneeled down and looked at him saying: " I'll help you when you're about to die, I want to enjoy this a little bit more"

 

  
Suddenly one of the fuji's friends said: " I think someone is coming"   
Fuji immediately stand up and said: "shit, let's go"   
And he runs away. 

  
When yuto entered the pool, he was searching for Yamada, he looked at the pool and saw someone drowning in the swimming pool.    
He looked surprised at the person who's drowning, but it didn't take long until he realized that it was Yamada. 

  
He jumped to the pool and saved his love. 

 

  
"Yama-chan Yama-chan" he tried to wake him up but he didn't hear any response.    
He put his hand on his chest and can feel his heartbeat and breathes. 

  
He sighed in relief and carried him to the nursing room. 

 

  
After the nurse finished checking him she said: " he just pass out because he swallowed a lot of water, he'll be fine"

 

  
This made him feel relief again, and sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Yamada's sleeping face.    
He was still pretty and like an angel even when he's just sleeping. 

 

  
He looked at Yamada's wet clothes and decided to change them, he took off his shirt and stared for a moment at his white chest, it was too white and smooth for a boy. 

 

  
He quickly realized what he was doing and coughed in embarrassed, he was glad no one was there to watch what he was doing. 

 

  
After he finished changing his clothes he sat on the chair next to the bed and waited for him to wake up.    
"where am I," the younger boy said when he woke up, he still feels dizzy after what happened. 

 

  
" Kolkata, finally you opened your eyes, I was so worried about you," yuto said and hugged him, he could smell his strawberry scent from his hair and neck. 

 

  
The shorter boy was surprised he didn't know if he should hug him back or just sit there, but before he could continue with his questions yuto already pulled from the hug. 

 

  
The older boy looked at him and his face was so red, he chuckled softly then asked: " what happened out there? Who pushed you to the swimming pool? You don't know how to swim right? "

  
"yeah I don't know how to swim, and Fuji pushed me off " the younger boy answered as he was looking at the ground. 

  
" why he did that?" yuto asked, worried but pissed off at the same time. 

  
" I don't know, he always bullies me, he says because he wanted to swim but I ruined his fun because I was cleaning the swimming pool"

  
" what? Why you didn't tell anyone? " 

  
" no one will listen to me"

  
" I'll try to tell the principal about this, what happened out there shouldn't happen again, you were about to die," yuto said as he tried to stand up. 

  
Yamada holds his shirt and said: " no wait  don't tell 

them about that"

  
"why?" Yuto looks at him with a sadness eyes he knows this angel suffered a lot. 

  
" just don't" Yamada answered as he was still looking at the ground, he has a lot of reasons to not to tell anyone about this. 

  
" but thank you for helping me anyway, Nakajima-kun" he continued, and he can feel his cheeks turning to red.

  
Yuto looked at him for a moment when he decided to respect what he said and not ask more. 

  
"you don't need to thank me, and cf all me yuto. Nakajima is too formal, and save my number in your mobile phone, call me anytime if you need help or anything" yuto said as he handed him his number. 

  
"thank you " the shorter replied politely as he smiled at him. 

  
Yuto froze in his place at his soft smile, he suddenly felt soft from just seeing Yamada's smile, he want to make him smile like that forever.


	3. Strawberry cake date

 

Yuto was searching for yama as always, he arrived early to school but he just finds yama bug in class so he is searching for him

  
  


A smile appeared in his face when he saw yama  waters the flowers in the backyard of the school

  
  


"Ohayo yama Chan what are you doing" yuto said which Standing behind Yama

Yama turns around welcomes with yuto's beautiful smile made lost for a Second.

 

" O-Ohayo yuto-kun I take care of the flowers"  he tries his best to make his voice normal. he didn't know why he feels so embarrassed when he looks to yuto face 

 

"Ni yama Chan why are you doing this?!! This is not your job!" Yuto said which squats beside Yama.

 

"Because they are no taking care of them and I can't see them die" he said which smiles to the flowers.

 

" Yama Chan you are so kind, ah There is some  dirt on your face" Yuto's hand reach to Yama's face wipe the dirt from Yama's cheek 

 

_ What a beautiful face just like an angel. My Angel _

  
  
  


Which Yama just closes his eyes he can feel his face become red with Yuto's touch.

 

”your cute face become clean now " yuto said and smile to him, Yama can feel warm in his cheek he turned his face away from yuto

 

"why my heartbeats are so fast " he said to himself as hold his chest.

 

" Yama Chan dajiobu?" Yuto asks with a worried face.

 

" eh dajiobu dajiobu let's go the first lesson will start soon" he stands up runs to hides his red face while yuto just following him.

  
  
  
  
  


" Yama Chan let's eat lunch together I have a nice place," yuto said then hold Yama hand and take him to the rooftop without a let Yama a chance to say no.

 

When both of them are in the rooftop They sit next to each other.  

“Yama Chan this is for you " he gives Yama a box full of strawberries "you love strawberry right " Yama eyes was sparkle when he saw the strawberry.

 

" yes I love it .how did you know that?! " he said with a big smile.

 

" it's easy your smell shampoo like strawberry, you attach a strawberry medallion in your phone and you always drink strawberry milk so I guess you love it "

 

yuto said with his lovely eyes  show how much he loves Yama 

 

Yama was so surprised How much yuto know about him.

 

He holds his cheeks chubby with both his hands because he can feel his face become red " A-Arigato yuto kun " 

 

he eats one of them to calm himself down "Oishiiii daiski da yo " said that while looking at yuto. Eating strawberry make him forget his embarrassed but this make yuto face become red

 

_ he said daiski to me or what?!! _

 

"Who?!" Yuto managed to ask while holding his breath.

 

"ichgoi da yo " Yama said with an innocent face he doesn't know what yuto thinking about.

 

Yuto turn his face and he sighed, he thinks that Yama said I love you to him 

 

_Don't say that with this smile in your face my heart will explode._

  
  


when he looks at Yamada again he saw him smiling while eating his strawberry

 

_  if you will smile like this I will give you a strawberry every day. _

  
  


" Yama Chan let's go home together " he doesn't know why Yama always rejects his offer but he keeps trying as always 

 

Yama looks at him with a sad eye he looks like he will cry at any moment.

 

" Yama Chan what's wrong?! why are you so sad?!” Yuto sat in front of Yama look at him worriedly.

 

"My strawberry I can't find it I put it in my bag but I just can't find it" he said which searching in his bag.

 

" it's okay Yama Chan you can buy another one" he tries to cheer Yama up.

 

"No, I don't want to buy another one because this strawberry a present from Yuto when I eat it make me so happy so I didn't eat all of it," he said with a sad face the face that yuto never want to see.

 

"Yama Chan it's okay I know a cafe has very delicious strawberry cakes let's go together," yuto said and make Yama looking at him with sparkle eyes.

 

" hontoni but I can't because I have something to do after the school" he looks down with a pouty lip.

 

" jay what about tomorrow It's the weekend we can go right " yuto wish Yama will agree to go with him on a date!! yeah, a date!! this is yuto's plan.

 

Yama just looks at him he doesn't know if he can trust him or not.

 

“it's will be fine it's Yuto the person who colours my days I will trust him.”

 

“ok but I should ask koji San first " 

 

" Who is koji san?! " Yuto said with a question mark on his face 

 

" my Butler He has been taking care of me since I was young so I can't do anything without asking him first," Yama said and he looks worried if he will agree to go with yuto

 

 "What about your parents?! " yuto ask while his tilted his head.

 

" I don't have they died when I was young so he now likes my parents," Yama said with a sad smile these words make yuto Surprised he doesn't know about that.

  
  


"gomen l don't know I -I just want, " yuto said and he doesn't know what he should say to Yama.

 

He is not only feeling lonely at school but in the home too so he swears to himself that he will not make him feel lonely from now.

 

"It's ok yuto kun I used to that "Yama said with a simple smile.

 

"So ask koji San to go to the dat-- I mean to eat strawberry cake with me if he says yes meet me tomorrow at the station at nine o'clock" 

  
  


"But if he says no what should I do, " Yama said and he looks so worried about it.

 

" I'll kidnap you from him," Yuto said with a smirk in his face

 

" eh what are you saying?! " Yama face become red and he gets up don't want yuto to see his red face.

 

Yuto hold his hand stop him from going away and he turns Yama around made him looking at him

 

Yama can feel his heartbeat become faster as yuto's face becomes closer. 

 

_“Whoh why I feel so hot?!”_

 

Yuto hug him and He whispered in his ear " I will come to take you whatever he agrees or disagree so don't worry" 

  
  


Yama just can't believe a whisper in his ear can make his body so hot and his heart beats so fast. Yuto broke the hug and smile when seeing Yama red face.

 

" jay see you tomorrow," yuto said and he leaves Yama stands in his place.

  
  


"Why one word from you makes me so happy?! " Yama said with a beautiful smile in his red face.

 

In the next day, Yama was standing in the station waiting for yuto he wakes up so early he was so happy when koji can say yes so the sand to yuto a message that he can go.

 

Yama took an hour to prepare himself He wears a white shirt and a red jacket with jeans he forgot his scarf so his nose become red like his jacket. 

 

How about yuto. he was so excited so he can't sleep now he runs to the station because He woke up late he can see Yama was waiting him dash to him

 

" gomen Yama Chan I'm later "the said trying to catch his breath 

 

"it's okay yuto kun I just arrived " Yama said and looking to yuto who wears a white shirt and a black jacket with black pants 

 

" kakkoii the black so cool in him, "Yama said in his mine 

 

“Yama Chan you are so cold," yuto said and He took off his scarf and wrapped it on Yama's neck

  
  


"you look so cute today," Yuto said made the cute boy blushing so hard. Yuto Hold Yama's hand. He can't miss this chance to hold Yama's hand.

 

" let's go " Yama just look at Yuto's back which smiles He feels the warmth from Yuto hand spread all over his body.

 

When both of them are in the cafe they sit and order their food when the order comes Yama eyes sparkle when he sees the cake he eats the cake happily while Yuto just watch him

 

"ni yuto kun why are you doing this?! why are you so kind to me?! you hear them what they say about me don't you afraid from me? " Yama said what he always want to ask. This question has been in his mine for a long time. he looks at Yuto eyes curiously wondering what he will answer.

 

Yuto smile at him he expected that question.

 

" I don't believe these things it's a rumour I know you are a nice, cute and kind person " yuto answer make Yama happy, relieved and sad.

  
  


" what you will do if I told you it's really I have a strange power, " Yama asks him carefully. 

  
  


"Hahaha stop joking Yama Chan " yuto said which Laugh Yama look at him with a sad smile 

 

_ what will happen if you know the truth _

 

"Ni Yama Chan let's go to Cinema I bought tickets" yuto suddenly said with a smile to Yama he wants to be with Yama

 

"Eh," Yama just nods his head. He is happy to be with Yuto more when both of them get up and leave the cafe 

 

Yama keeps looking at Yuto's hand and yuto noticing him a smile appear in his face as he knows what Yama want.

 

"Yama Chan " he looks at the chibi boy who was Staring at his hand he holds Yama hand.

 

"say what you want I'll do it for you" The cute boy nods his head with a shy smile.

 

Now our OTP set in cinema which wait for the movie to start 

 

" ni yuto kun What kind of film is that? " Yama Has a bad feeling about it. 

  
  
  


" It's a horror film" yuto answer and look at Yama noticed  that Yama's face become pale 

 

" Yama Chan don't tell me you can't watch it" 

 

Yama just closed his eyes and nodded. 

 

"Oh my God... what I did," the movie starts.  Yama holds yuto hand and wishes that will end quickly Yuto smile when seeing Yama act because he had an idea.

He pulled Yama to stand up and make him sit in his lap Because Yama was Chidi  no one noticed he was sitting in his lap. Yama was surprised by his actions and don't know what to do his heartbeats were so fast.

 

"it's okay I will protect you," yuto said which patted his head Yama face becomes red like his favourite fruit and his body become so hot but yuto touches and his fresh smell made him relax and fall asleep While holding yuto shirt and burying his face in his neck.

  
  


Yuto smile when he saw him sleep cutely in his arms and he just wishes the time will stop so he will be like this forever hold his angel.

 

"Yama Chan Yama Chan wakes up the movie finished" he said while holding Yama cheek Yama opens his eyes and  He gets up quickly when he noticed that he still in yuto's lap.

 

"Gomen I fall asleep " he said while looking down

 

" it's okay It's my fault because I chose this movie, let's go I'll take you home"  he holds Yama hand as always. 

  
  


When both of them Standing in front of Yama's house yuto just open his mouth at Yamada's house it's so big.

 

"why you don't tell me you live in a palace " Yama look to him and say

 

"  it's not a palace it's just a big house ni Will you enter or what?! "  Yama asks shyly 

 

but yuto shook his head and said " I'm afraid of koji san there will be other chances"

  
  


_ “ I'll meet him when you become my boyfriend”  _

 

" yuto kun Arigato today was so fun with you I have enjoyed very much hontoni Arigato " Yama said with a beautiful smile in his face.

  
  


"me too call me if you feel lonely I will come to you anytime," yuto said and He held Yama's head from behind and kissed his forehead When he looks to Yama face he sees him became red 

 

_ “Ahhhh kawaii I want to eat this cheeks “ _

  
  


"Jay bye bye Yama Chan see you in the school, "yuto said and back to his home  Yamada was still in his place while holding his chest remember how wonderful was his day with yuto today.

 

“Ryo same what are you doing stand outside like  this you will catch a cold” Koji can call him from the house 

 

" haiii I'm coming”

 

When Yama was in his bed a message arrived  from Yuto he said good night with heart emoji that simple message make Yama so happy he hugs yuto's scarfs he forgot to give it back to Yuto but he found something else that makes him relax other than strawberries it's was yuto so he falls asleep while hugging the scarf.

 

one day in the school yuto was running to the nurse room he hears that Fuji hit Yama and he is now in the nurse room. He curses himself for not being able to protect him again.

 

"Yama Chan " He shouted when the opens the door he finds Yama in deep sleep.

 

Yuto set in the bed and looking at sleeping beauty his eyes went to Yama's lips he was so close from Yama face. he can't hold himself then he kisses Yama in his lips.

 

Yamada open his eyes and find yuto kiss him he pushes yuto 

 

" what are you doing?! " he asks him while holding his lips yuto can see the fear in Yama's eyes.

 

"Gomen Yama Chan I-I  just " but Yama pushes him and runs away before he completes his sentence.

 

"Yama Chan wait!!  What did do did?!! baka Nakajima" yuto said while looking at the open wondering what will happen between them after this.

  
  
  



	4. Friends, love and kisses?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuto moves to a new school and the "Akuma of the school" catches his attention.

  
  
What happened after the kiss? Yama run to the bathroom he can see his red face in the mirror.

 

 _Why you did that for me Yuto_ ? _What does that mean?_

  
  
When he back to class he saw yuto looking at him he turn his head away  from him and when he want to ask him to go to home together he just run away from him.

 

  
At the night yuto send message to yama.

 

"I'm sorry yama Chan please don't ignore me let's talk"

 

But yama didn't answer his message and ignore him more and more make yuto feel so bad he can't see yama was so far from him.

 

 he smile to yama when their eyes meet but yama just turn his head away, he try to talk to him and yama run away from him, he protect him if someone talk about him in bad way but yama just leave him and don't say Arigato yuto-kun with a beautiful smile yuto love it so much 

 

 _" Why we end up like that Yama Chan? it's so painful to see so far from me but if that what you want"_  
  
Yama himself he don't know why he ignored Yuto why he feel so embarrassed when he look to him but something it's happened in next day Yuto was different he doesn't  even trun to yama all the day and he dosent try to talk to him he just ignore him like everyone in school.

 

 Yama is suffering, he can feel his heart breaks into pieces when Yuto ignore him. The one who coloured his days, who buring him so much happiness now he is the reason of his sadness.

  
  
  


yama sits alone on the roof he doesn't have appetite to eat he feel so lonely.

 

  _why I feel like that I didn't feel lonely before I meet you yuto._

 

tears fall from his beautiful eyes "yuto kun it's so hurt yuto kun" his body shivering and his tears fall more.  
  
" gomen yama Chan but this my feeling and I can't change it " yuto said with a voice trembles he hear what yama said now he is in front of the door of the roof and his forehead rest on the door he want to broken this door and hug the cute boy and tell him everything is fine but he can't yamada considered  him as a friend only just think about that make his tears fall more.  
  
After some days yama want to end this, he can't  bear more it's so painful being far from Yuto. This feeling wasn't there before Yuto shaked his world, he is not really to let him go.  
  


 when the school end he waiting yuto in the classroom alone, yuto was doing something for the teacher when yuto enter the class yama stand up and he say " Yuto-kun I-I " but Yuto don't looking at him and He get out of the classroom Yama can't let yuto go without do something so he followed yuto "Yuto kun wait " Yuto just run away when he hear Yama behind him.

 

  _Yama-Chan don't followed me I can't stop my feeling if you do that_ .  
  
"Why he so fast " Yama said and he run faster but he stumbled and fell on his face "ouch" when yuto hear that he stop and turn his head to see yama On the ground

 

 "yama Chan!! Are you alright?! " he runs back to him.

 

Yuto helps Yama to get up, Yama suddenly hold yuto arms tightly like he will disappear if didn't. 

 

 " yuto kun why we end up like this? i don't want to be far from you" yamada said while looking at yuto's eyes looking for an answer.  
  
" yama Chan i love you " yuto said with a sad smile to his love.This words make Surprises him he doesn't  know how respond .

 

"b-but I'm -i have " Yuto cut him and said " ‏it's fine if you can't see me more than a friend, but that's my feelings and I can't change my feelings, but we can still be friends " Yama just node his head not sure about this.  
  
"Let's go to home " Yuto said and Yama followed him  
  
In next day Yuto enter the classroom and greet Yama "Ohayo yama Chan " Yama looking at him and smile "Ohayo yuto kun " but he can see a Sadness in Yuto's eyes.

 

 _Why Yuto-kun? Why this beautiful eyes full with sadness?_  
  
In lunch time Yuto didn't  give him a strawberries as he always do and say Kawaii while putting his head when he eat it and when both of them back to the home together Yama want hold Yuto's hand but Yuto puts his hand in his pocket when yama arrived to his home he closed his eyes because he waiting for Yuto to  kiss him in his forehead Yuto always do that as his way to say bye but yuto didn't do that he just say "see you tomorrow "  
  
"Why My heart is hurting me Yuto-kun  " Yama said with a tears fall from his eyes   
  
After some days Yama become more sad his heart was broken he miss yuto's warm. he was eating his breakfast on a large table alone 

 

 "Ryo sama why you are so sad? did someone hurt you?" his butler asks him  
  
Yamada ignore his question and say "koji San what does love mean?"

  
Koji san smile at his young master" Ryo sama if you love someone your heartbeat become faster when he look at you or touch you, you will be so embarrassed from a simple smile from him.  Just a one word from him make you happy sometimes make you sad but remember to never give up on your love" Yama looking at him with curious eyes he still didn't get the answer.

 

"Close your eyes Ryo-sama and think do I love this person? Think about your life with him and your life without. I'm sure you will find the answer. " the old man puts his master head. 

  
  


The young master closed his eyes yuto face made his heart beat so fast. He can't imagine his life without yuto, the handsome boy becomes his life already. 

  
  


" it's mean that I love yuto wwwwh what should I do?! koji san " yama face become red finally he knows his feeling he was so happy

 

 "you should confess to him Ryo sama. "  
  
"Sou I will confess to him today. ahhh I am so nervous" yama said with his eyes sparkle like his back to life

 

 " but Ryo sama that too fast " yama looking at him and say "eh it's okay  because I miss yuto warm I miss his hug so I can't wait " he takes his bag went to the door but koji San stop him before go.

 

 " Ryo-sama today I have important work at the company a project in Okasa so I have to go there" Yama looking at him " ehhh that mean I will be a lone today " yama face become sad aging.

 

  
" it's okay Ryo sama it's just one day " Yama smile to him " Sou see you tomorrow " he hugs his butler saying thank you before went to school. 

_I hope you won't lose your innocence so soon Ryo-sama. I have a bad feeling about this...._

 

 when he arrived to school run to his class he want to see yuto "Ohayo Yuto-kun " he said with a best smile  
Yuto look at  him curiously " Ohayo yama Chan why are you so happy today?"  
  


Yamada don't answer his questions and say "

Yuto-kun I have something to tell you it's sooooo important so let's talk after the school" his brown eyes sparkle with so much happiness.  
  
"gomen yama Chan i can't back with you to home my mom want me to back quickly we have a guests today" yuto said while takes his bag he doesn't look at yama so he didn't see Yama's sad face.

 

 

 

" that mean I will be alone today again, it's okay I have a lot of chance" Yama just sigh get ready to left the classroom. The school ended and he didn't find a chance to talk to Yuto.   
  
"You're so happy today did you forget what you did to me. I swear I will make your life like a hell  " Yama hear someone behind him he turn his head and see Fuji looking at him with a disgusted face he hold something in his hand.

 

 the cute boy step back but Fuji was faster he hold Yama's  hand while say " did you forget what you do to me "  

  
  


"F- Fuji kun you know I didn't mean that I-I" but before Yama complete his words Fuji putted  a napkin on Yama's mouth he made him inhale a hypnotic substance yama can feel his body become like jelly.

  
  


_"Yuto-kun help me"_  

  
  


That was the his last word before he falls asleep. Fuji pulls him and place him inside cupboard class.He lock it than leaves the cute boy alone inside the  cupboard because he knows he afraid of darkness  
  


  
In Yuto's home yuto was worried about yama he doesn't know why he had a bad feeling about that so he sand a message to Yama but no answer from him, The sun is gone and the classroom become so dark but the chibi boy still asleep.

 

 Yama open his eyes he can feel his body It hurts him when he wakes up 

 

"ehhh why I'm here?!" 

  
He try to open the cupboard but he can't " ahhh it's so dark I can't call koji San he is in Osaka. Now what should I do? " the cute boy is so afraid His body shakes and his tears begin to fall He took his phone out of his pocket he see Yuto's message

 

 " Did you reach to home" he looks at the message thinks what should he do? 

 

 _It's so strange_ _how I always find you when I need someone. But I know what does that mean You are my true love…._

 

He can't bear it anymore he called yuto with shaking hands.  
  
"Moshimoshi Yama-Chan " when he hear yuto voice make him crying more " yu-yuto kuuuun h-help me " yuto who was Sitting in the dinner table get up gaining all his family attention.

 

" Yama-Chan are you alright? Where are you now? " yamada answer him With a trembling voice"  he asks worriedly. Yama explains to him between his crying

 

 "Yuto-kun please help me" his pleased voice made Yuto heart ache he wears his jacket and run to the door.

 

 " it's okay don't cry I will come to you " he comfort Yama more time before cut the line. 

 

 he hear his mother saying" Yuto where are you going?" he opened the door and say

 

" my love need me mom, bye" his mother can only shake her head young love. 

 

he run as fast he can he still hear yama voice inside his head crash Fuji for what he did to his lovely love.

  
  
When yuto arrived to school he opened the classroom door he run to the cupboard " yama Chan are you there? "  when he opened it the cute boy jump and hug him.

 

 "Yuto-kuuuun I was so afraid " he crying on Yuto's chest. Yuto hugs him back whispering a comfort words in his ears.

 

_I love you Yuto-kun I wish my words will reach to your heart so easily like how I easily calm in your arms._

 

 After few minutes Yuto broken the hug. he wipe  Yama's tears he asked him " feeling better?"

 

yama smile to him "Yuto kun I-I want to say something to you " Yamada face become so red Yuto looking at him waiting. 

 

" what is it?" Yuto asks him with a smile. 

  
  
  
  


_you can do that Ryosuke. You can make your feeling reach to his heart just move this lips already._

 

  
  
"I-I love you Yuto-kun " finally he said this words he was so embarrassed after say that and cover his face by his hands

 

 

 

Yuto can't believe what he hear a big smile appear on his face

 

 " Yama-Chan looking at me " 

 

"No" the cute boy refuses while shaking his head. 

 

"Come on my love" Yuto removes his hands made him looks into his eyes. 

 

 " I love you too Yama-Chan " Yuto answers his confession with his shining smile. 

 

  _He will kiss me right? I should close my eyes right? How I'm going to know where's his lips if I close my eyes!_

 

Yuto smile sweetly. His boyfriend so innocent half close his eyes and don't know what to do to have a kiss. Yuto takes the lead their face become closer more and more they can feel their breath when their lips finally meets, it's can't expresses in words. Yama finally relaxes into Yuto's arms hold in his shirt it's feels like a dream. 

 

 It's just an innocent kiss make their heartbeat beats faster they won't forget this _their first kiss…._

 

 when they broken the kiss yama was so embarrassed so he buried his face in yuto's chest  while yuto smile at his cute act

  
  
  


  "let's go i will take you to your home " he hold yama hand help him to get up but yama didn't move make yuto looking at him.

  
  


" ne yuto kun stay in my house tonight koji-San is in Osaka and  I'm so afraid " yama while looking down he can't looking to yuto's eyes after the kiss  
  


 

"Of course I will stay " yuto said and kiss yama's forehead.

 

  
  
  
they were sitting into Yama's bed. Yuto ask him for a kiss, well you can't blame him his boyfriend is so cute. 

  
Yama print a soft kiss on his lips innocently, Yuto laugh softly saying " that's not a kiss."  
  


 

Then he kiss him, trying to slide his tongue there but he can't because yama is closing his mouth.  
  


"open your mouth cutie " Yuto said.  
Yama open his mouth widely in a funny way and Yuto laugh so hard.

 

 " not like that you are so innocent baby" he put his hand on yama's chest.

 

"just do like what I'm doing."

  
Then they start exchanging soft kisses but it didn't take long until the soft kisses turn to hot kisses, while their tongue are sliding over each other.  
Yama feel his heart is going to explode because this feels so good he's going crazy. 

 

  
He moan softly at the kiss surprise with his owner voice Yuto was kissing passionately made him lost himself. 

  
  
That was the first time yama try this kind of kisses, and this just made him an addicted, after that day he become so addicted to yuto's kisses and can't wait to kiss him, and always ask him for kisses. And Yuto just laugh surprisingly at him but do what he want anyway. 

  
  



End file.
